Dandelion
by Regdar Blackstrand
Summary: Sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, la verdad siempre sale a la luz. Yoshiko Tsushima convoca a un familiar para que le ayude a cumplir su objetivo. Poco sabe que dicho objetivo la hará vivir una gran aventura y la hará conocer personas muy interesantes en el transcurso.


**_Diclaimer: Los personajes de Love Live Sunshine no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, Dengeki G's Magazine, Lantis y Sunrise._**

* * *

 _Dandelion._

 _Regdar Blackstrand._

* * *

 _0\. Prólogo._

* * *

El silencio de aquella noche estrellada fue roto por el sonido de un jarrón rompiéndose en varios pedazos, seguido de un quejido. En una oscura casa, iluminada únicamente por la luz de la luna, se encuentra una mujer de largo cabello azúl, ojos lila y blanca piel.

Ella ignora la herida sangrante en la palma de su mano, más centrada en observar con el ceño fruncido el suelo de madera. Sin que se percate de ello, varias gotas de sangre caen en el perfectamente dibujado pentagrama con tiza blanca que está en la vieja madera del suelo.

Yoshiko Tsushima, proveniente de una larga descendencia de poderosos hechiceros que sirvieron a la corona durante casi un milenio. Una línea de sangre que se vio interrumpida cuando su bisabuela no pudo usar la magia y se convirtió en un civil más. Durante tres generaciones, la casa Tsushima no tuvo hechiceros, hasta ahora.

La mujer de aproximadamente dieciocho años, con la habilidad de usar tan extraño y deseado poder, intenta recrear un hechizo que ha pasado de generación en generación: la invocación de familiares.

Un libro de aspecto desgastado, yace abierto sobre una pequeña mesa colocada a unos pocos pasos del pentagrama. En ese libro de tapa negra, están escritas todas las memoria, vivencias, comparaciones experiencias y familiares convocados.

Yoshiko es conocida por no saber controlar el poder que hay en ella, por lo que sus hechizos no resultan bien, la mayoría del tiempo. Su manía de creer ser un ángel caído y llamarse a si misma como _"Yohane"_ , han causado que los habitantes del pequeño pueblo de Numazu le temieran por considerarla peligrosa.

Con un profundo suspiro, la mujer de cabello azúl vuelve a ojear el libro que habla sobre los familiares que la familia a tenido a lo largo del tiempo. Ella intenta encontrar el por qué su hechizo de invocación no funcionó. Da un par de respiraciones, deja el libro en la mesita y regresa al pentagrama. Todo parece estar correcto, así que decide hacer otro intento.

Cierra los ojos, enfocado su atención en las palabras que debe de recitar para llamar al que será su familia por el resto de sus días.

—Por lo dones que se me han otorgado. Yo, hijo de la madre naturaleza, invoco a las fuerzas del infinito para que respondan a mi llamado. Mi alma será el ancla que les permita permanecer en el mundo y mi latir será vuestro latir. Venid a mí, elegidos de la gran Titania y honra mi nombre con tu lealtad —recita las palabras tal cual están escritas en el libro de su familia.

Sin embargo, no siente nada de lo que sus antepasados describieron en el momento culminante de la invocación. En lugar del leve cosquilleo en el pecho, ella siente como su corazón se quemara, su respiración se vuelve errática y un desagradable sabor metálico en su boca.

Cae se rodillas, sintiendo como su fuerza vital abandona su cuerpo, una fuerte tos la hace escupir sangre, el pentagrama brilla tan fuerte, que es imposible de ver para el ojo humano.

Todo culmina cuando un agudo chirrido se deja escuchar tan fuerte, que despierta a varios de los habitantes; tras apagarse el chirrido, solo deja una estela de humo rojizo y a la mujer, tosiendo por el sobreesfuerzo de su cuerpo.

—Vaya, es realmente extraño que alguien lograra convocarme —dice una voz femenina con un tono de incredulidad—. ¿Tú eres quien me ha llamado?

Yoshiko logra respirar un poco mejor e inmediatamente levanta la cabeza. Sus ojos lila se encuentran con unos dorados que la ven con un poco de interés. Mientras permite que el alivio haga desaparecer el cansancio de su cuerpo, ella parpadea confundida; no recuerda que en el libro, hubiese una descripción sobre la mujer que yace a poca distancia de ella.

Es conciente de que, dependiendo el poder mágico del usuario, así será el familiar a convocar. Pero nada hablaba sobre una alta mujer de ojos dorado y cabeza color rojo vino; vestida con un Hakamanegro y una espada atada a su cintura.

Yoshiko no tiene la menor idea de que clase de invocación a hecho.

Sacude la cabeza al percatarse de que han pasado cinco minutos en total silencio, la mujer, que aún se encuentra en medio del pentagrama, espera pacientemente por alguna respuesta.

—Si, yo soy quien te ha invocado —responde, su voz denota el cansancio que aún hay sobre su cuerpo. Además, el tono es algo carrasposo debido al dolor de su garganta—, ¿qué clase de invocación eres?

La mujer ladea la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la joven aún arrodillada. Pasan varios segundos antes de que la realización se vea reflejada en los ojos dorados.

—Mi nombre es Riko Sakurauchi, soy el único familiar de clase Dandelion. Encantada de conocerte, Yoshiko Tsushima —se presenta, con una reverencia, con su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda y la otra a la altura de su pecho.

Yoshiko queda boquiabierta, su mente tratando de alcanzar la información. Ella sabe perfectamente bien la clase de familiares existentes que se dividen en cuatro: Sang, Hammer, Lord y Dandelion; siendo Sang la clase de familiares más básicos, Hammer la de clase media y Lord la clase real, éste último es invocado por los magos más poderosos.

Sin embargo, según datos antiguos, de la clase Dandelion solo existe un familiar, que nadie, ni siquiera los hechiceros legendarios habían logrado convocar. Según los hechiceros más antiguos, invocar a Dandelion requería un enorme poder mágico, pero, sobretodo, un corazón noble y puro; algo de lo que todos los hechiceros carecían.

La realización la golpea cuando cae en cuenta de que acaba de invocar a Dandelion. Quizás por el cansancio, el impacto de la realidad o lo tarde que es, ella termina con sus párpados cerrándose sin que pueda mantenerse conciente por más tiempo.

Por suerte, Riko reacciona rápido y la sostiene antes de que golpeé el suelo. En su muñeca derecha se puede apreciar un hilo rojo que se extiende hasta terminar en la muñeca izquierda de Yoshiko. Riko sonríe, la joven que la invocó, le parece sumamente interesante.

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí el "Prólogo o Avance" de la historia. Es solo un adelanto para ver que tal funciona. Espero haya sido del agrado y, cualquier error ortográfico que encuentren, diganme para así arreglarlo y evitar cometerlos en el futuro._


End file.
